


Sabriel Sundae

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And we all know it, Ben & Jerry's, Completely willing, Food Kink, Gabriel as Loki, Gabriel is a hedonist, Light Bondage, M/M, Sam Sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam can tell the difference between Gabriel and Loki.  Sometimes he can't.  This time around, he's pretty positive it's Loki and can't find it in him to mind.  After all, it'll be hot to see Gabriel eat ice cream and syrup off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of one of Drawsshits' streams. MelodramaticSalad suggested Sabriel Sundae for a prompt and well....I couldn't resist!

  
  
  
  
  
  
“You can’t expect me to believe there is actually an ice cream called Moose Tracks.”  Sam groaned, his head falling back as Gabriel dropped a scoop on his sternum.  “Nor can I believe I agreed to this.”  

 

“You said I could have whatever I wanted for my birthday and I want this!” Gabriel announced, pulling another tub of icecream closer.  He scooped some Death by Chocolate onto Sam’s collarbone and watched him shiver.  “Two more…”

 

Sam groaned and let his head fall back, looking up to where his hands were tied to the wall above the bed.  “You are going to kill me.”  

 

Gabriel smirked and pulled his next choice - Birthday Cake - out and dropped a scoop just below where the Moose Tracks had been deposited.  Mixing the two together would be…fabulous.  “Just Spumoni left.  This one is even healthy!  It’s got fruit…and…nuts?”  

 

Sam laughed and tilted his head back up again.  “Nothing about this is healthy, don’t even start.”  

 

Gabriel pointed the scoop at Sam.  “Silence!  Offerings to pagan gods do not talk back and complain about how delicious they are!”  

 

“Yes sir, Loki sir.”  Sam watched Gabriel snap away the tubs of ice cream and reach for the syrups on his other side.  “Oh my god, are you seriously adding more?”  

 

“Of course I am.”  Gabriel said, looking at the syrups.  “And yes, I am your god, but leave Dad out of this, okay?”  

 

Sam stretched and shifted his shoulders.  “Right.”  He eyed the ice cream on his chest.  “Are you keeping it from melting?”  

 

“Duh.”  Gabriel rolled his eyes and grabbed the maple syrup.  “Especially since you’ve already got the banana.”  He waggled his eyebrows and started at Sam’s neck, upending the bottle and pouring a thick line straight down Sam’s chest, all the way down, making sure to coat the ‘banana’ just as much.  

 

Sam closed his eyes and groaned.  “You are lucky I love you, and you are cleaning me up after this.”  

 

“Yup.  With my tongue.”  Gabriel smirked and grabbed the strawberry syrup next.  Much thinner lines this time, left to right, slowly weaving down Sam’s chest.  “This is all your fault for being delicious.”  

 

Sam bit back another snappy remark and watched Gabriel finish off that bottle.  The archangel  was the happiest he had looked in a long time.  He grinned.  It was the small things in life.  “And top it off with chocolate syrup?”  

 

“Yeah.”  Gabriel knew his voice was hoarse and damn he wanted nothing more than to devour Sam and do it now.  “Close your mouth though.”  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, but complied and watched Gabriel lift the bottle and drizzle syrup over his lips, then down his neck and over his collarbone.  He shivered and resisted the urge to open his lips as Gabriel moved the chocolate syrup lower, drizzling it over his thighs and cock.  

 

Gabriel threw the bottle off to the side and straddled Sam’s knees, staring at the offering in front of him.  He smirked.  “An offering worthy of a pagan.  Truly.”

 

He had allowed some of the ice cream to melt from Sam’s body heat, and with the three separate syrups and the chocolate syrup spread over his lips…Gabriel shivered.  He reached up and swiped his fingers through the syrup at Sam’s lips and brought his finger to his mouth to suck on it.  “Delicious.”  

 

Gabriel leaned up and licked across Sam’s lips, savoring the way he jerked in the restraints.  “Have I ever mentioned how much I love that you are allowing me to do this?”  

 

There were times Sam could see the switch between Gabriel and Loki.  There were times when Gabriel was very much one or the other.  And right now, it was Loki staring at him, his eyes dark and demanding.  “Like me like this?  Me laid out for you as an offering?  Ready for my god to devour me and claim me?”

 

Loki leaned in, hovering just above Sam’s lips, licking across them again.  “My offering.”  

 

Sam smirked.  “Yes.  Now take me.   ** _Loki_**.”    

   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
